The Elephant in the Room
by Itzelle
Summary: This year Deborah is determined to be 3 things: brave, bold, and brassy. She's a loud pudgy girl with attitude who is determined to make this year a good one. This, however, proves to be difficult with Paul and others constantly making fun of her for being different. When Deborah refuses to back down from a fight, what happens when Paul imprints on her? OC/Paul. Imprint story!


_WOAH HEY! I didn't see you there. ;D This story, "The Elephant in the Room," is based on my own personal experiences, made-up ones, and my first chapter will be a smidgen dull with introductions, but stick with it! It'll get much better, I promise._

_I hope after reading this story, you'll feel the same confidence and careless attitude the main character, Deborah, shows La Push. Stay strong, stay confident, stay inspired.  
Itzelle_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Flipping through the clothes on the sales rack, I groaned. Everything here was fugly! Who in their right mind would want to wear a gaudy pink shirt with the name "Hollister," branded right on their rack? Not me, that's for sure. My own personal style was nothing that could be found in a colorful and _feminine _place like Hollister. When it came to clothes, I was very cheap and very simple. Plain but different was how I liked to think of it. But still, I was here for my best friend Kim, she liked this stuff, when I'd much rather use this kind of clothing as a toilet seat cover or something of that nature.

"Kimbo, are you almost done? Pretty, pretty, pretty, please can we go to Old Navy already?" Kim looking at me with her rather annoyed dark brown eyes, lifting her hand and shooing me away.

"I'll meet you there in a sec, I'm checking out after I find one more pair of jeans!" Kim seemed to say rather excitedly, as if these fifty dollar jeans were a great deal. _Yeah right, _they'd be lucky to have me pay thirty dollars for a pair of pants! Like I said, I was cheap and stingy.

Exiting the building, I weaved through the growing crowd in the direction of Old Navy, the store I did a majority of my shopping at. I guessed people were here to do some school clothes shopping as well... La Push Reservation High School started this next week, which was why I planned to do a majority of my shopping today. And I can't forget to mention that Port Angeles's mall always tended to be packed on weekends, mostly because it was the only decent shopping center in the area, unless you were willing to make the drive to Seattle. Fuck that!

Finally reaching the store, I pushed in, squeezing rather obnoxiously through the people that crowded at the entrance just to piss me off. Grabbing shirts by the handful, I was an incredibly happy camper. It took less than fifteen minutes to purchase all my t-shirts and button-up shirts, when it took Kim fourty-five minutes to freaking browse the whole place!

"I swear, you have no taste!" Kim whined over my shoulder as she eyed my selection. "It's so boyish..." My eyes simply rolled at this comment, as I shrugged her off.

"Well I _did _shop in the men's section," I mumbled, a smirk rising to my face as Kim's mouth dropped in shock. I was a bigger girl with _curves_, and that's phrasing it nicely. With a size 18 in jeans and D in bra, I was large and in charge. So I preferred shopping in the men's section because a large fit so beautimously, I swear! At all the girl places I went, I'd be considered lucky just to squeeze into what they dub an extra large.

Let's just say I had enough dinner rolls to last me, if you catch my drift. Yet at the same time, I wasn't one to really care what people thought. Last year I was a bit on the awkward and on the shy side, but this year... I've changed it around completely!

I was determined to be brave, bold, brassy, and quite possibly, bitchy. After being in La Push so long, I learned a long time ago that I'd have to stand up for myself if I wanted to survive. This year I was determined to not let a single soul get away with calling me names.

After all, they had a lot to tease me for. I was different, I was unique. All of La Push had tan skin and pin-straight back hair, dark eyes, and lean bodies. Here I was with dark brown hair, porcelain white skin, blue eyes, and so much boobs and ass that people would probably pay to use them as billboards for their advertisements.

You might be wondering how a gal like myself even managed to _get _into a reservation school without being Indian. My explaination for that is I was simply adopted by a family here, and I've been in La Push raised just like all the other children. The elders of the town may have treated me fairly, however, the children did not. For the longest time I was a leper, and was always called names. You know, the usual "pig," "boar," nothing really too creative. As I got older, suddenly adoption and lesbian jokes were added to the list. Not that I was lesbian, but c'mon, you've seen my choice in garb, and my hair for the longest time was a very short pixie cut. In fact, only recently did I start trying to grow it out, now it _barely _reached my chin, and most of the time I just pulled the back half into a ponytail.

Anyways, let me just repeat this one more time: this year would be different. This year I planned to stand up for myself, and be the loud, joking, obnoxious person that I knew I was! My friends were aware of this side of me, but the world wasn't. So it was time to show it.

... damn, that was pretty cheesey. I'll try to keep the can of cheese-whiz to a minimum.

* * *

"Deborah!" I quickly looked up from the binder I'd been examining in the Walmart to find Kim holding up a One Direction spiral notebook. "You know you want ittttt," my friend pretended to taunt as she waved it in front of me.

"We should burn that so no poor pre-pubescent soul can get to it," I said firmly, and rather seriously. Instead, Kim hid all the One Direction notebooks and folders on the hardware aisle as I continued browsing the art supplies.

Looking back at the school supplies aisles, I met eyes with something, my heart pounded, and I swear it was love at first sight.

That's right. It was a sale on notebooks, pens, and pencils. With the basket underneath, I happily heaved tons of them into the basket without hesitation, perhaps making it a _bit _more dramatic than it needed to be. However, I could get through a spiral notebook faster than you can say "shadenfreude."

Looking back at Kim, I gave her a signal to leave, then headed back to the check-out, completely ready for school. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more excited I got! Now it was only a matter of waiting for school to start...

* * *

_Like I said, introductions to stories are never super entertaining. Next chapter, we'll begin the fun of school starting!  
Don't forget to alert/review/favorite all that good stuff to stay on top of what big brassy Deborah has to say next.  
- Itzelle_


End file.
